Young Love
by MinniOtaku
Summary: Lief has a crush on Jasmine. When the opportunity arrives will Lief tell how he feels to Jasmine? One-Shot.


**Hi, this is MinniOtaku. I realized I didn't put a disclaimer up here so...I don't own Deltora's Quest.**

**There is some confusing with my tense. I'm not really a good writer so bare with me. ^_^' **

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Enjoy the story. ^_^**

* * *

_**Young Love**_

Lief, Jasmine and Barda were walking through the forest. Barda squints his eyes up ahead.

"Is that a house?" He observed.

"A house? Thank goodness. I was getting tired from that last battle we had." Jasmine was hopping up and down. Lief smiled.

""Yeah, same here." He said. Barda turned to face them stopping their walking.

"Don't be so quick to think you have a chance to rest. There is no telling who lives in there." He stated.

"Well let's find out." Jasmine said walking ahead.

"Okay, but don't let your guard down." Barda warned. They approached the house cautiously. Jasmine knocked on the door impatiently.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" She yelled. Barda shook his head. Jasmine opened the door and went inside.

"Is somebody there?" Lief asked. Jasmine poked her head out the door.

"Nope. It actually looks abandoned." She informed. Lief and Barda entered into the house. There was only one room. In the room were two beds and a L-shaped kitchen.

"This is a really small house." Barda said looking around.

"Well, this should be a good place to rest for the night, right?" Lief hoped. Barda nods. Jasmine looks at the beds and then at the guys.

"Okay, but who will sleep where?" She asked. Barda thought about it.

"Well since I'm pretty big, I will sleep in a bed by myself. You guys can sleep on the other bed together." He suggested. Lief and Jasmine turned red. Lief looked down.

"Well, I don't mind if-" Lief started to say.

"No way! I will just sleep outside. It will probably be more comfortable anyways." Jasmine said with her arms crossed.

"If you say so." Barda said. Lief was still blushing.

O O O

Night fell and it was time for the group to rest up for tomorrow. Barda and Lief were on the inside lying on the beds and Jasmine was outside lying on the grass with Kree and Fillie by her side.

"Lief, I think you should go ahead and tell her." Barda said.

"Tell who, what?" Lief was playing dumb.

"Tell Jasmine that you like her." He said. Lief blushed and turned over on the bed facing away from Barda.

"I'm not ready yet. I have too many things on my mind like this belt and the seven gems. Also figuring a way to defeat that evil witch." He said. Lief shifted his eyes to the side.

"And plus, I don't even think she like me at all." He said sadly.

"Well, you shouldn't wait till the last minute for this. If you want to know if she like you or not, this would be the perfect opportunity. Then you will already know and don't have to be worrying about it during the rest of the journey." Barda explained. Lief thought hard about it.

'Maybe I should go ahead and tell her how I feel.' He thought. Lief got up and walked towards the door.

"Okay, I will tell her." He said confidently.

Lief walked out the door and headed toward Jasmine, who was lying on the grass. She was looking at the sky.

"Um…Jasmine." Lief called. She looked over to Lief.

"What do you want?" She asked. Lief sat down beside her.

"Well, I was wondering…" He hesitated to say. He was beginning to blush. Jasmine frowned.

"Spit it out Lief." She said.

"Do you like anyone?" He asked suddenly. Jasmine looked down and then at Lief's eyes.

"Well…maybe…"She said softly, which was unlike her.

"Who is it? He asked curiously. Jasmine leaned on Lief and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and so did she.

"J-Jasmine…" He called not really knowing what to say. He put his hand on his cheek and looked away.

"Lief…" Jasmine's voice sounded sad.

"Do you like me? I know I'm weird but…I'm sorry." She felt really embarrassed. She was about to get up but Lief grabbed her arm. He pulls her toward him and kissed her on the lips. Jasmine felt surprised. He lets go and looks into her green eyes.

"I do like you. Actually, I think I'm in love with you." Lief said bravely. Jasmine was blushing harder than ever.

"Lief, don't you think we are going to fast with this?" She said. Lief held both of Jasmine's hands.

"Well, then let's make a promise then." He suggested. She nods.

"Let's promise that when this journey is over and when we become older, we will get married." He said. Jasmine smiled.

"I promise." She said still blushing. Lief puts his forehead on Jasmines'.

"Jasmine, I'm really happy." He smiles.

"Me too, Lief." She said. Barda was watching them the whole time from the house through a window.

"Aw. Young love." He said with a smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story!

**~MinniOtaku**


End file.
